Henry D'Andrea
}} Henry D'Andrea is an American conservative columnist for the Communities section at The Washington Times. D'Andrea's work has been mentioned in many prominent news publications, including NewsBusters, Townhall.com, Commentary Magazine, The Denver Post, Breitbart.com, and Washington Square News. At The Washington Times, he writes a branded column called "The Conscience of a Conservative," which features his commentary on current events and political stories from a conservative perspective. He often writes on foreign policy, domestic and economic issues, the conservative movement, and elections. Viewpoints Gun control Following the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting in the Sandy Hook village of Newtown, Connecticut on December 14, 2012, D'Andrea wrote a column in which he claimed that gun control would not have prevented the school massacre. D'Andrea asserted that the mental state of gunman Adam Lanza was to blame for the school shooting, rather lack of gun control. "There was nothing spontaneous about Sandy Hook, Aurora, Portland or Tucson. These were crimes committed by men who had decided ahead of time to kill and who didn't care about the lives they would destroy. That is an illness that no law can hinder. " D'Andrea also believes that if gun control legislation were to become law, it would leave the general population unable to defend themselves. He called for gun laws in the United States to be loosened though with mandated safety training and better personal responsibility. Immigration D'Andrea wrote in an August 2011 column that he supports Arizona's Support Our Law Enforcement and Safe Neighborhoods Act (often referred to simply as Arizona SB 1070), claiming that it does a better job of enforcing immigration law than the United States federal government does. "SB1070 lets state law enforcement officials do the job the federal government should be doing. It is fully constitutional and actually protects the rights of illegal immigrants more than the federal government does." He also wrote that the United States shouldn't have a president that will offer in-state tuition to illegal immigrants. Iraq War In 2011, D'Andrea suggested that reducing the US military presence in Iraq would be a "serious and dangerous downgrade... spelling disaster for our soldiers." He also alluded to conducting the military tactic of Total war to successfully and finally complete Operation Iraqi Freedom. "The bottom line is either we conduct a total war, such as Generals Grant and Eisenhower conducted, resulting in decisive annihilation of our enemies, or we get out. The politically correct war of the last three years protects politicians, not troops." Occupy Wall Street D'Andrea has been very critical of the Occupy Wall Street movement, often criticizing claims that it resembles the Tea Party movement. He called the objectives of the Occupy movement "muddled, but so far as they have one, it is to transform the United States into an anti-capitalist, anti-corporate nation." He cited news reports of rape and drug abuse at the various Occupy camps around the country, claiming that similar reports have yet to surface about the Tea Party. Ultimately, he summed the Occupy movement as "a cesspool of 60’s hippies, socialists, communists, and a bunch of confused college students." Women's issues In a May 2012 column, D'Andrea described the "War on Women" narrative a "complete failure," citing a May 15 CBS News/New York Times opinion poll that showed 2012 Republican Presidential nominee Mitt Romney leading President Barack Obama among women voters. Feud with Keith Olbermann In February 2012, D'Andrea began a public feud with former MSNBC host Keith Olbermann over Occupy Wall Street and Olbermann's departure from MSNBC. On February 13, 2012, D'Andrea tweeted the following: Olbermann responded on Twitter, firing back at D'Andrea: On February 14, 2012, D'Andrea sent another tweet demanding that Olbermann repudiate his claim that there were rapes at the various Occupy Wall Street sites. Olbermann responded on his official Twitter account, refusing to retract his claim of Occupy-related rapes, once again attacking the Washington Times as "moonie-owned," as it was founded by Unification Church founder Sun Myung Moon: Breitbart.com writer, Lee Stranahan, commented on Olbermann's claims of no rapes, citing various local news stories on Occupy-related rape incidents: }} Townhall.com columnist, Derek Hunter, called Olbermann's tweet toward D'Andrea "unprovoked religious bigotry" and also cited various news sources that there were in fact reported rapes at Occupy camps: }} Olbermann ended up blocking D'Andrea on Twitter and the feud ended.[https://twitter.com/TheHenry/statuses/169594856891617280 , Henry D'Andrea, Twitter, 14 February 2012 On February 15, 2012, after the feud ended, conservative American publisher and commentator for The Washington Times, Andrew Breitbart, accused Olbermann of aiding Occupy rapists.[https://twitter.com/AndrewBreitbart/status/169855045934911489 , Andrew Breitbart, Twitter, 15 February 2012 Olbermann responded to D'Andrea and Breitbart in a blog post on the Daily Kos, saying that the right-wing fabricated their numerous claims of rapes at the Occupy encampments: }} References * * * * External links *Henry D'Andrea - The Washington Times Communities *Henry D'Andrea - Twitter Category:American columnists Category:American political pundits Category:American political writers Category:Commentators Category:Conservatism in the United States Category:Living people